Abby Goes Ballistics
by Humor In A Bittersweet Life
Summary: Abby is asked to speak at her old Alma Mata. Hints of Gabby ... sort of kinda of but not really.


**Disclaimer: I do not now or never will have any rights or ownership to NCIS! **

**Summary: Abby teaches a class at her old Alma Mata. Hints of Gabby ... sort of, kinda, maybe ... not really though.**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Abby Goes Ballistics**

Abby was asked by her old Professor … Melinda J. Thompson, to speak at her forensic science class. She could choose any subject that she felt comfortable with and the truth was, Abby had an array of subjects that not only was she comfortable with but more than proficient at. She asked her friends at NCIS for advice.

DiNozo had to make sure that he was the first one to put his fifty cents in … his thoughts were always worth more than the masses. "The use of computers to analyze the icky substances we find on sheets, walls, in bathtubs … on car seats …"

"No, no … _pipes in Zeva _… you should talk finger prints and the use of IAFIS."

"McGee …what do you think?"

"DNA's always interesting."

"Please, McGeek … DNA is passé. It's boring … the students will have their heads down on their desks snoring away."

"I don't think DNA is boring. It has a sense of humor … look at you."

"Oh … McGeek … was that your idea of _humor_? Haha."

"I thought it was funny Tim."

"Thank you Zeva."

They all hear the familiar ding of the elevator … somehow … they know it's Gibbs.

"Why is everyone down here bothering Abbs?"

"They're not bothering me Gibbs. I called a meeting."

"_You_ called a meeting Abbs? Without me?" _He looked hurt._

She thought he looked adorable … that childlike movement that he sometimes does with his head … that little side to side thing that he does. Abby caught it … the team was to caught up in being caught by the boss … goofing off.

"You were busy with director Vance … I would never make such a big decision without consulting you first."

"Decision? You didn't get another job offer Abbs … did you?" _The hurt look was now replaced with the look of panic._

"Eh … no … gees Gibbs, I get those all the time. My old Professor called. She wants me to speak at her class … I have to pick a subject. I don't know what I want to talk about."

His face softens. "Ballistics, Abbs. You could talk about the changes in 2010 … you could make that your big finish. Ballistics is a great subject. It's interesting and as a whole, people like to talk about guns."

"I knew you would come up with the right answer Gibbs!" Abby wrapped her arms around him and the team scattered. Gibbs smiled ear to ear and hugged his favorite forensic scientist back.

All was quiet at NCIS so Abby was able to work on her presentation for Dr. Thompson's class. Ducky hears of her exciting news and can't help but go to her lab to tell her a story of one of the first times in history that ballistics was used in solving a crime. Jethro happen to be heading down to Abby's lab to check on her progress when he heard Ducky's musings …

"In 1750's London, Abby … it was a dark and dismal night. A man lies in the shadows … dead from a musket wound. The person whom loaded the musket used a corner of sheet music to pack the musket ball into the barrel. The on-duty Constabulary found the sheet music next to the body. After scouring the streets for hours … questioning all of the street musicians … they finally found a fiddle player … his sheet of music was missing that very piece of torn music. They arrested him for the murder."

Gibbs, off in his own shadows … smiled and took the stairs back up to his team.

"Ducky! Come on, is that really true?"

"Of course it is Abigail."

Abby continued to work on her power point presentation when Gibbs came back down to see her.

"How's it coming Abbs?"

"Good, I guess … I'm not much of a public speaker but she was such a great teacher, ya know … I didn't want to say no to her. Besides, have computer, will travel."

"Well, I'm sure you're going to be great Abbs."

"Thanks Gibbs."

He put his arm around her and gave her a quick kiss on the temple and then he was gone.

The day of the presentation came and Abby arrived at Georgetown University, nervous but prepared … her thoughts drifted to Gibbs … she wished she could see his reassuring smile. Dr. Thompson introduced her to the class and Abby began her presentation … her computer crashed immediately and shear panic took over as she looked around the classroom. In the back of the class sat a familiar face … a familiar grin … and the most beautiful blue eyes that she had ever seen.

"Well class … lets begin at the beginning of ballistic science … in 1750's London …"

She always knew that he was there … now he knew.

_**fin.**________________________________________________**Thanks for reading ... Judy :)**


End file.
